When You Love Someone
by sleepless-gleek
Summary: You Want to know Every Part of Them  Written for Faberry Week: Rachel has second thoughts about experiencing her first time with Quinn.


Written for the Faberry Week Prompt: The First Time.

Summary: Rachel has second thoughts about experiencing her first time with Quinn.

A/N: I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Quinn," Rachel paused looking down at her skirt and straightening out the lack of wrinkles, "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet?"<p>

"Baby it's okay. If you don't want to do this we don't have to." Quinn was staring at her with the most adorable sympathetic look she had ever seen. She knew that if she decided she was ready then Quinn would stay with her, keep her safe and walk her through this life changing event and if she wasn't ready then Quinn would support her, the blonde haired love of her life would simply take her hand and they'd go downstairs and watch a movie like nothing had ever happened. Quinn was good to her like that.

"But I want to do this." Rachel stammered out. She very rarely got nervous but this was something altogether new and different. Once she did this there was no going back.

"Baby, if you're not ready then we don't have to do this. I'm not asking you to do this." Quinn was looking at her shyly. Rachel wondered how she could ever say no to this girl, "If you don't want to then we don't have to."

They stared longingly at each other for a while until Quinn simply pressed her lips to the other girls in a chaste kiss. It was familiar and comforting and it was Rachel who deepened it. The stayed that way for a while; supporting and loving each other.

"Isn't that what people do in relationship. Experience the things each other love and crave for." Quinn nodded but looked unsure. She didn't want Rachel to give up a part of herself for Quinn, she'd never ask her to do that. She was head over heels in love with the talented singer just the way she was.

"But not if you don't want to. I don't expect anything from you. I don't want you to give up a part of yourself for me."

"It'll change my life." Rachel pulled away with a sigh. Quinn nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Rachel loved when Quinn did this. She kissed Quinn again and tangled her hands in short blonde hair.

"It'll change your life." Quinn was grinning at her as she pulled away before gently pushing Rachel down onto her back. She ran her hand up Rachel's stomach, feeling her stomach muscles tense and then relax under the gentle caress. Quinn smiled as her hand lightly skimmed across tan flesh and came to rest on Rachel's right breast. She smiled as she massaged it gently with her hand. Rachel moaned and pulled Quinn in for a passionate kiss.

"I want to do this." Rachel managed to breathe out between kisses. "For you."

Quinn pulled back suddenly, sitting up above Rachel, legs still straddling the small divas body.

"I didn't ask you to do this Rach." Quinn had this fiery passion in her eyes, it reminded Rachel of when Quinn was head Cheerio, but the look faded as Rachel rubbed her hands up Quinn's thighs soothingly.

"I know you didn't. I want to know what it's like." Rachel gave her a soft smile. "I want to do this."

"For you?" Quinn questioned, daring Rachel to lie to her.

"For me and for us." Rachel pulled Quinn down into a kiss again. "It'll bring us closer, I want to know everything about you."

Quinn was now placing soft kisses down Rachel's neck, stopping only to leave a love bite on the girls' collar bone.

"Okay baby, I'll ask you one last time. Are you sure?"

Rachel groaned at the feel of Quinn's hands on her body, her tongue hot and wet on her skin and nodded in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Quinn replied stopping slowly and sitting up again. Rachel nodded as Quinn reached forward and lifted something off the side table. Rachel shifted so she was in a sitting position. Rachel felt more nervous than she had ever had before. She stared at the object in front of her. She smiled up at Quinn, the girl she would do anything for. Knowing Quinn was with her helped calm her nerves.

"And you're sure if I don't like bacon you'll still have sex with me, right?"


End file.
